


Secrets Unfolded : Heartache

by BizzlRoklyptc



Series: Secrets Unfolded [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Murder, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Pregnancy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18949312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzlRoklyptc/pseuds/BizzlRoklyptc
Summary: Part 2 of secrets unfolded. 7 months after the initial meeting and altercation of Kevin and Brian.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been another 7 months since I had been living with Brian and AJ. I didn’t want any more issues between his family and my wellbeing. So I left. My profession at the club didn’t’ last long. 2 months after I arrived, they shut down. 

I was forced to get my own place and work elsewhere. I took this as a sign. A sign to start over. Brian and I ended on bad terms and I didn’t know what to say to him after he exchanged the harsh words that he did. He had every right to do so. I worked in a studio near my house. I gave personal dance classes for kids and for women. I was paid very well. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn’t step foot in a strip club or to be an escort ever again. 

As for Kevin, I hadn’t seen him since the fight broke out. I managed to stay away from him whenever I got notice he was in town. AJ was kind enough to stick around me. He told me that he would never let me out of his sight ever again. 

My final class ended at around 9 pm. AJ was coming by to pick me up. He wanted to go to dinner. We always had these dates on Friday nights, the diner where we first hung out. 

“Hurry up after class and meet me at the diner.” AJ shouted on his receiver to me. “why are you yelling...is your cell phone not in good reception???” I joked. 

“Shit. E, I'm in traffic..just order me a burger I'll see you in 20.”

I hung up my phone and placed it in my pocket. I headed to the diner that was 2 blocks away. It was now 930 p.m. and AJ hadnt shown up yet. I glanced at the watch. He was late. “Geez Bone…. Where are you.”

Music played in the background. Boys II Men, end of the road. I loved this song. It put me at ease. While playing with the salt and pepper shakers on the table. I pretending to twirl the knife in hand as if it was a dagger. “Didn't your mother ever tell you to not play with knives?”

I looked up towards the direction the voice speaking to me came from. Blue eyes. brown hair, a smile that I was familiar with. 

“Brian. Hi.”


	2. We meet again

I watched his every move. The way he walked around the booth I sat in and how he sat down. His movements weren’t rushed. He kept a sheer grin on his face. “How are you?” He asked. Just as much as I was watching him, Brian was sure enough keeping his eyes on me. 

“Good. I am very well.” Brian looked down ever so often as he spoke. He had this kid like innocence about him. My guess he was trying to remain cool, and the fact that we hadn’t seen each other still moved in my mind. “That’s good. I heard you had a dance studio now? Using that talent for greatness eh?”

Wondering how he could know that. The only person that would know that was AJ. and AJ was not here. I nodded slightly and smiled. “You have been talking to AJ, and AJ is not here… which means this is a setup and I am a jackass...excuse me I have to go.” I stood up gearing to go but Brian stopped me. Just stepping in front of me, not touching me. 

“Please don’t go.” Brian pleaded with me. He didn’t have to do it much. “I just wanted to see you, and I actually have a class with you...tomorrow. I need to get some cardio in, to keep me busy. My parents anniversary is coming up and I want to pick up some classes, a waltz of some sort...and I know you know all sorts of dances. Why not? I can pay you.” I laughed and shook my head. 

“The thought of anybody in your family paying me is not welcomed...I liked your parents so I will teach you, one free session. The other type of payment, you can just donate it to the studio. For the kids to have more equipment. Deal?” I held out my hand for him to shake on this verbal agreement. “Sweet. I will see you tomorrow at 9 am. It was really good seeing you, Elena.” Brian smiled as he held my hand and let it go. Walking off, I watched his backside. He had a good butt to look at but I didn’t need to be distracted. I sat back down in the booth. Waiting for AJ. 

He was bound to get an ass chewing from me. I can’t believe he set my ass up. 

Minutes later, AJ appeared in the diner. Hair messed up and clothes on backward. Acting as if nothing had happened. I pretended to not even notice. “So, are you hungry??” AJ sat in the booth with me. Shaking his knee and nodding. “Uh, yea I am. So. What happened?” 

I was assuming he meant the talk with Brian. I let him know that I was not happy about it. “Why didn’t you tell me you were talking to him…” AJ shrugged. “He is my best friend. He still loves you ya know. I mean I can tell. I am not going to lie. You have changed so much. I am so proud of you.” I smiled. 

“Thanks J. So how about that burger?” 

AJ’s facial expression changed when I mentioned food.

“Huh? Ohh yea, no thank you. I will eat later, hey do you mind if I stay the night at your house? I kinda don’t want to wake Brian up and Nick has a guest over.”   
"Sure." 

I was always happy AJ wanted to stay the night at my house. We always made it a sleepover. Snacks and movies. We would talk about work and or our meetings. Tonight seemed a little different. He did want to stay over, but he wasn’t in the mood for movies. He just wanted to lay around and talk. Something was on his mind. H wanted someone to talk to, and I guess talking to Brian wasn’t enough.


	3. Sing me a song

At home, AJ and I got into our pajamas and made room on the California King bed in my room. ”Ah man, this bed feels so amazing. I can see why you love sleeping alone. It is a shame you don’t have someone to share it with.” AJ was always sneaking hints about me being alone. I did have a rough time 7 months ago, If I wasn’t happy with the person I was with, I didn’t want them. 

“AJ if this is your way of telling me to take Brian back… we weren’t dating and we didn’t break up. I left so that Kevin would stop fucking with him. I hated that fight and I know they are family.” 

“So Brian broke his wrist for your honor and you couldn’t even ask how he was??” I sunk into the bed. “He did??” I felt bad. 

“Yes, which I think that’s why he wants to do dancing exercises. He wants to strengthen his hands, well his wrists.” Which is why he wanted to learn how to waltz. Nothing wrong with that. As we laid in bed, AJ seemed a little distracted. He couldn’t keep still. “J are you ok? You keep moving, now if you are restless sleeper again you can sleep on the floor.” 

“No, no I want to stay here. Say. Have you ever wondered what it would have been like if we had ever hooked up??” AJ seemed serious in his question. I, however, found it funny. “Are you kidding? No. I always thought you were good looking, but I never fantasized about you J. You are one of my best friends. Like a brother.” 

A laugh escaped his mouth. AJ sat up and leaned into me, giving me a kiss on the lips. His tongue lightly flicked mine. When he was done, he sat back. With a smile on his face. 

“So, brother’s and sister’s french kiss now?” I said touching my lip. 

Another chuckle. 

“I just always wanted to do that, but I knew it would be nothing more. I know you love Brian.” 

I disagreed. “I do not love him J. I car-”  
“Yea yea, you can tell that lie to someone else love, but you do love him. If you didn’t you would have sped out that diner the minute he spoke to you. You wouldn’t have agreed to give him lessons… just admit it and move on. Try it and see. You two have changed in the past 7 months. And you haven’t had sex since then I am tired of going to the sexy story with you picking out pornos… if you want to fuck just say so.”  
I couldn’t contain my laughter.  
“AJ, I love you, but I do not desire you. You are and will always be my best friend. Until my last breath. I would switch places with you in a heartbeat. I know you mean well, but I have to take seeing Brian again slowly. I didn’t want to get my hopes up. By now, Brian probably had a woman and just wanted to brush up on dancing."

I set my alarm for 8 am, dreading the wakeup call I was going to get. 

“Are you going to be ok tomorrow while I am at work?” AJ and I cuddled into the blankets. “For sure babe. I will be just fine. You don’t have to worry about me anymore.”  
I held AJ’s hands as we slept. His rings were on his fingers. I felt his tatted arms and freshly painted nails. He smelled of cologne. He didn’t snore. Just a heavy breather. “AJ...can you sing to me?” 

AJ was in my ear laying down behind me. “I know just the song.” AJ coughed and let out a breath before he sang to me. 

I was born by the river in a little tent  
Oh, and just like the river I've been running ever since

It's been a long, a long time coming  
But I know a change gon' come, oh yes, it will

It's been too hard living, but I'm afraid to die  
'Cause I don't know what's up there beyond the sky

It's been a long, a long time coming  
But I know a change gon' come,

 

The words echoed in my mind as I fell asleep. I felt safe with him there. Not that I needed him at night. He truly was my best friend. I wouldn’t know what to do without him.


	4. The waltz

The next morning, my alarm was set for 8 am. AJ was still asleep. I prepared myself for my day, showered, and grabbed a bite to eat. 

I met Brian at the studio with others that wanted to learn the Waltz as well. There were 4 couples. First, we took off with stretches. “Alright class, let’s start with the neck rolls.” As the music played, we stretched to the tempos of the song. Brian stayed up front with me, alongside another woman. She was in plenty of dancing classes. Her name was Emily. She was the studios “video ho” 

I didn’t think she needed the classes. She just took them to pick up men. She was a former call girl at the club I worked at. She felt the classes would serve as a cover. When she saw Brian she immediately went in for the kill. She hung on him the entire stretch session. 

I watched her closely. 

And she watched Brian. 

“Quads. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...switch”

We switched to our calves. Stretching our elbows, knees and our hands. I watched Brian in particular as we stretched our wrists. He babied it. AJ was right. 

Once the stretched were done, there was another warm-up dance. I was able to pick a favorite dance every week.

This week we did a stretch routine to Michael Jackson’s Beat It. Just the chorus. I had a lot of requests to do more dances that weren’t based on being sexy. And it just so happened Brian attended this class. 

As the music played. I became lost in it. The mirror we stared into as we watched our moves, I managed to be the only one dancing at the end. Not that people forgot, but I had an audience. When I realized I had one, I stopped dancing. “Hey, guess this is your dance class. Cmon, pick up your feet.” I said in between my laughs. I didn’t want a audience. 

Soon after it was time to Waltz. Learning was better with a partner. Brian walked up to me, but right before he could speak, Emily stepped in the middle. “Hi there handsome, you mind being my partner? E has a lot of newcomers and I am like her assistant.” Emily winked at me. Almost as if to say that she saw him first and she called dibs. 

The group partnered up and I was the only one without a partner. 

As the partners stood in front of one another, I started to introduce the steps. Circling the partners. Making sure their movements were precise. 

“Waltz is a smooth dance, traveling around the line of dance. It is characterized primarily by its rise & fall action.” 

I watched as the couples stared at one another. Emily stared seductively at Brian while he watched me walk around the room. I could only tell because of the mirrors. They were my eyes.   
“Next, the shoulders move smoothly, parallel with the floor, not up and down.  
The head should turn in the direction of the turn, otherwise, the man's head is upright and looking over the right shoulder of the lady. You want to hold her close, but not too close. Your eyes meet hers. No other touching should be encountered. This is almost like a tease. You need to feel their presence. Fellas, with your hand on the small of her back, it needs to be firm, that is how you help her glide across the floor. Ladies, you need to be sure your hand in his rests. You let him lead you. This dance is not the “INDEPENDENT WOMAN HERE ME ROAR.”

The ladies in the class laughed. So did the fellas. 

“So why are you teaching it?? We all know you are not the submissive type.: Emily hissed. I ignored her. I didn’t have time for you slick remarks. I had a class to get through. 

1 hour later

The class was a success. Emily was a good dancer, but a horrible partner. She was too into Brian. She would pretend to not get a step so that Brian would guide her. It was sickening to watch. 

“Alright class, tomorrow we will start at 11 am, I have some more exercises to put into our workout, See you all tomorrow.” 

I was wiping my face with a towel when Brian came over. “You are one hell of a dancer, I would love to see you with a partner tomorrow.”

I laughed. “Aw, your little swan can’t move you across the lake huh?” I was teasing Brian. Emily was all tits no ass. And the amount of ass she had was because she stuffed her yoga pants. 

Brian shook his head. “I like to feel real assets if you know what I mean… waht are you doing for lunch? Would you like to join me for a burger? We can catch up?” 

I disagreed. I wanted nothing to do with him at this point. “Sorry, Brian listen. I still don't feel we have resolved our last encounter… it didn’t end well.” 

Brian held out his hand to shake mine. “Well let me make it up to you. I would like to apologize to you. We were both in a mess. Please Elena, besides, it’s either I take you or Emily…” He knew I didn’t like to compete. I picked up my duffel and gave him a side eye look. 

“You know damn well I don’t share my attention with no bitch…. Alright. Let’s go.”


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter mentions a character death. read at your own risk

Brian suggested that we go to a fun restaurant rather than the diner we always go to. I didn’t have one in mind, but he did. 

“You want to go play mini golf??” I asked pointing to the sign that said “MINI GOLF.”

Brian smiled. “Yea and we can eat pizza, enjoy our day. We can talk. C’mon E. What do you have planned??” He was trying to get me to blow off my lunch plans with AJ. But I knew this is what AJ wanted. He wanted me to talk to Brian to see where we stood in each other's lives. 

“Let me call AJ to see if he would like to join us.” I grabbed my cellphone out of my bag and called him. 

No answer. 

I had to leave a voicemail. 

“Hey AJ, I am with Brian for lunch. Playing mini golf. Get your backward Tiger Woods ass here and show us both up, babe. Love ya J. Call me back.”

I hung up and placed the phone away. 

“He will hear that and come running.” I laughed to myself. Brian and I started to settle into the indoor amusement park first.   
45 minutes later there was no sign of AJ. He hadn’t even called me. I looked at the clock. It was now noon. AJ and I normally have met up by now for any type of lunch. 

I was worried. This was a routine that hadn’t been broken fully since I moved on my own. I looked at Brian with concern. “He normally calls me by now. Can we go check on him?” 

Brian sat the clubs down and grabbed his own cellular phone out to dial AJ. 

No answer. 

“Hm, he normally answers me as well. Let’s play one game, he may be sleeping. If he does not answer we will go grab his ass and come back here with him deal??” I was reassured. I didn’t want AJ to think I had ditched him, but he knew where I was and who I was with. 

1 game turned into 2. Still no sign of AJ. I was now a little frantic. “You promised we would go get him.” Brian nodded in agreement. “Yes, I did. Let’s go I will drive you.” 

I didn’t live far from where we initially were. Brian parked outside of my door and I ran to the door. Unlocking the deadbolt with my keys. 

The lights were on in the kitchen. The TV and stereo were on full blast. As if he was having a party.

“Damn J…” I went to turn off the TV and the stereo. I also heard water running Almost like the shower. 

Figures, he was running up my water bill and my electricity. 

“I am going to kick his ass…” 

I stomped my way through the halls and to the bathroom. I knocked but no reply. I jiggled the handle and it was locked. He really didn’t want to be bothered. 

I pounded on the door and shouted. “AJ CMON MAN OPEN UP!” 

Luckily for me, I had a bathroom key. I prepared to put the key into the locked doorknob to turn it. The steam from the hot water that ran from the shower seeped out. 

I opened the door, hitting something. The door wouldn’t open all the way. I took in a breath, I knew I would need to push this door open. He must’ve put his shoes in the damn way

When I pushed, I used all of my body strength to make it through. When I arrived in the bathroom, I noticed something that I wish I hadn’t seen. 

I fell to my knees shaking. Staring in shock. Disbelief. Horror. Disgust.   
AJ laying dead on the floor. Blood seeped everywhere. Handgun in his right hand. And a piece of paper in the other. I didn’t touch either one. As I looked at AJ, he had shot himself in the head. He had the biggest gash on the side of his head.  
Pieces of his skin were hanging off his skull. 

I tried to scream but my voice was gone. I huddled up to AJ trying to pick him up. 

“No no no...oh my god, why AJ why??!?” In between my cries. His eyes were still open. My whole body felt limp. I held AJ in my lap shaking him. 

“Please...please baby wake up. I am so sorry...I should have been here….please don’t leave me….”

Seconds later, I saw Brian burst through the rest of the bathroom door. 

“Oh my God….Elena, get up...we have to call 911. Now!”  
I shook my head. “No, I can’t leave him….don’t make me leave him again.”   
Brian must’ve dialed 911 because he kneeled down to me and tried to get me away from AJ’s body. I held onto him tightly. Holding him and crying at the same time. 

This hurt. How did I not know...why didn’t I pay attention? Were there signs?? Was he trying to tell me something last night?

Minutes later, the cops and paramedics came. They had to pry me away from AJ. Brian was able to get a hold of me. I fought him. 

“I won’t leave him! Brian stop! No! AJ! Please don’t go!!” Brian dragged me back outside and into his car. My house was now a crime scene. Brian sat me in the car. His eyes red as well. He held it together more than I. 

I had lost it. I couldn’t control myself. 

“Brian, Why did this happen??” I couldn’t stop my tears from falling. He was gone. He felt he needed to leave this earth, He was in pain…. What amount of pain is worth taking your own life? Did he not think how I would feel?? How Brian would feel? His mother??

Brian came closer to me to grab me in a hug. I pushed him away. Brian didn’t allow me to. He grabbed me and hugged me. I felt my body shake in his grasp. I cried. 

I cried heavy. I hurt. I had just lost my best friend. 

He left me.


	6. Time to say goodbye

The next few days without AJ were hard. I couldn't sleep.

I didn't sleep. I canceled my classes as well. I couldn't wrap my head around his death..there was no way. 

But I saw his body. 

The blood.  
The gun.  
The note. 

I lay still in Brian's bed. He didn't want me alone and since my house will be a crime scene for another few days, I couldn't stay. 

AJ's funeral was tomorrow. I wasn't prepared. 

"You gotta eat Elena.. you haven't eaten in days." Brian tried to get me to eat. I was tired. I cried every tear possible. 

I huddled on his bed covered up with 2 blankets. I had not one ounce of strength left. Brian sat on the bed. 

"I have to go through AJ's room.. pack up his things. His mom wants a lot of it. I'd like if you would help me."

Silence. 

Brian sighed and leaned against the headboard. He was just as hurt as I was. But Brian hadn't cried. Not one tear. Maybe he was trying to be strong.

I failed in that. Ever so often I would be found, then I'd burst into tears. 

"Did he seem fine to you?" I spoke quietly.   
"He seemed fine. He didn't look upset. But we all know how mental health goes. It's not about looks…"

Brian was right. But I didn't agree. "AJ didn't need to look not ok to be not ok..I think he didn't want us to worry. Have you told Nick?"

Brian shook his head. I think the thought of telling Nick would probably make Brian break and that was something he wasn't prepared for.

Truth was, neither was I.

\---FUNERAL DAY---

We had a small service for AJ. Very few people. His mother, his stepfather, stepsister. Extended family. Nick, Brian and I. Friends from the meetings. Other’s that AJ had made an impact on as well. 

After the services. They wanted to fly his body back home to Florida, to bury him near his Grandmother. I said my last goodbyes to AJ once more before closing the hearse door. 

In the middle of my walking path back to the church, stood Kevin. In a suit. Nice black shoes. He looked like he had been crying. Or he was high. 

“Hello, Elena.” 

I pushed passed him. “You weren’t invited Kevin.” As I said that walking away, Kevin reached for my arm and slung me around to face him. 

“I knew him first! How dare you not tell me he offed himself! AJ was like a brother to me!!” 

I tried to yank my arm out of his grip. I barely got away until he grabbed my other. I noticed people were watching. I didn’t want to make this much of a scene at AJ’s burial site. 

“A brother??? So you mean to tell me what you did to his sister was out of love?! Get your hands off me!” Kevin stared at me wide-eyed. “How do you know about her??” He was quiet. I yanked my arm away and stepped back.

“Oh you mean how you abused her?? And damn near killed her? You drove her away from her family Kevin. Just like me and Kristin. Why are you here?!” I had a low stern whispering match with him. I knew he didn’t care about AJ. 

Kevin stepped up to me about to grab me again until Brian came and stepped in between us. Brian hadn’t seen Kevin in 7 months. Brian was quiet and very subtle. “Kev, you need to leave. Denise doesn’t want you here. Neither do I. You need to leave.” They both stared each other down fiercely. I stepped back, pulling on Brian’s arm. “C’mon Brian, let’s go. Let’s go home.” 

Brian staggered back towards me, facing Kevin, making sure Kevin didn’t do anything behind his back. Seconds later, Kevin turned around to leave. 

Everyone left the funeral parlor within the hour. We were now to go home and continue our lives without him.


	7. Something doesn't seem right

The house was quiet. Nick, Brian and I were sitting across from one another at the table. Silence. The clock on the wall ticked every second. The cars that passed the apartment honked at the stoplights. Everything still moved as if nothing happened. AJ was part of our lives and it felt like our lives stood still. 

“I can’t believe he is gone…” Nick said sniffling. 

His suicide letter laid on the table. 

Nobody had read it. The cops were done with the investigation of the house. They claimed that there wasn’t a force of entry. Everything seemed fine. Something was off about AJ’s death. He did seem fine, Brian mentioned to me that doesn’t matter with a suicide. If AJ was in pain, he would make sure his loved ones didn’t suffer. 

By why would AJ even want to die?? He was almost a year sober. He had a good job. He was happy.

I took in a breath and opened the letter. 

“Elena, Brian, Nick, Mom, and whoever finds this letter. I am sorry. I tried to hold on. I want nothing more but to make sure you guys are happy. But without me. I have wronged so many. It is not fair that I live this lie. Or this life. Love is just a token spent at an arcade. Love AJ”

I held the letter in my hands. Brian and Nick were teary-eyed. My face twisted a bit. 

I stared at the handwriting of the letter. It is too neat.  
“AJ didn’t write this…” Nick looked up. “What do you mean?” 

I stared at the paper and how the letters connected. “It’s too neat….almost like a female wrote this. It’s hard to explain, but when have you have ever known AJ to called us by our actual names??” Nick sat there at the table, eyes puffy and red-faced. He was a mess. More so than I. Brian was the only one that held it together better than all of us. 

“He calls me E, no matter what is going on, the only time he called me by my full name was when he was mad at me...do you think someone mad would write a suicide note?” I wanted clarification. 

“Some just don’t leave one…” Brian stated back. “AJ always called me Rok, hardly ever Brian… and Nick was well Nick. What’s your point Elena?? I know it hurts that he is gone but c’mon, we have to face the fact that AJ was very sick.” I clutched the letter in hand. “No, no, I think something happened. And someone was in my house…”

I didn’t want to believe that someone would hurt AJ. But I needed to know. “Brian, can you come with me to the house….I need to check my security cameras… please?” 

Brian was quiet. “If this will stop you..then yes. I will go with you. We need to let this rest... It’s not healthy. When we get back I have to go to your studio, continue my Waltz lessons with Emily.” I shot a look at him. “Are you seeing Emily, Brian???” Brian hung his head. “No, I am not seeing. You have had a lot on your plate and I want to get this done. Don’t worry.” Brian and I left the apartment to go to mine. I was on pins and needles. I hadn’t stepped foot into my place since the incident. 

I held my breath clearly the whole way there.

The way to my house was quiet. I wanted to ask Brian why did he really need to go to Emily’s class instead of mine. Why did he insist on continuing his classes if I wasn’t teaching them? 

“Seriously, why Emily?” I stared at Brian as he drove. He leaned into his driver side door. Driving one-handed. He didn’t look at me just yet. Brian drove towards an empty lot. We weren’t even close to my apartment yet. Brian parked his jeep in a spot near the trees. The area was closed off. Nobody was around. “Where are we?” I asked. Brian turned to me. “Does this threaten you? The fact that I have associated with Emily?” 

“Why of course it does. You don’t know her. She is a gold digger. She is probably using you since she knew I was talking to you.”   
“Was?” Brian repeated.  
“Yes, that is what I said…” my voice trailed off. 

“Are you jealous?” Brian asked again. I laughed. “Are you wanting me to be? Brian c’mon she doesn’t have anything on my skills. Dancing nor sexually.” 

Brian nodded his head. “Well...this is one thing she does better than you.”   
My mouth dropped. “You are already sleeping with her??” 

Brian laughed. “No, I do not sleep around like that. I told you. I loved you and I meant it. I figure that it would be considered that there wasn’t any room for anybody else.” 

I inhaled the fresh air that covered us. “I thought you hated me. Because I left.”   
Brian tapped his fingers on his steering wheel.

“I miss you, Elena. And under these circumstances, I wish you had come back because you missed me, not because of AJ. I wish you had come back because you loved me.” 

I didn’t say anything. AJ was right. I did love him. I cared a lot for him. “You really think I am capable of being in love you with due to my past with your cousin?”

Brian turned to me. “You think I care that much about what you did with Kevin. You didn’t even know who I was. Nor who my wife was. I don’t care. I see it like this, I chose you. To give my attention to."

As he started to inch closer to me, I pushed him back. "I think we need to go to my place... I need answers. I need to know if he really killed himself. Please, Brian."


	8. Sins of a monster

The way to my house was quiet. I wanted to ask Brian why did he really need to go to Emily’s class instead of mine. Why did he insist on continuing his classes if I wasn’t teaching them. 

“Seriously, why Emily?” I stared at Brian as he drove. He leaned into his driver side door. Driving one handed. He didn’t look at me just yet. Brian drove towards an empty lot. We weren’t even close to my apartment yet. Brian parked his jeep in a spot near the trees. The area was closed off. Nobody was around. “Where are we?” I asked. Brian turned to me. “Does this threaten you? The fact that I have associated with Emily?” 

“Why of course it does. You don’t know her. She is a gold digger. She is probably using you since she knew I was talking to you.”   
“Was?” Brian repeated.  
“Yes, that is what I said…” my voice trailed off. 

“Are you jealous?” Brian asked again. I laughed. “Are you wanting me to be? Brian c’mon she doesn’t have anything on my skills. Dancing nor sexually.” 

Brian nodded his head. “Well...there is one thing she does better than you.”   
My mouth dropped. “You are already sleeping with her??” 

Brian laughed. “No, I do not sleep around like that. I told you. I loved you and I meant it. I figure that would be considered that there wasn’t any room for anybody else.” 

I inhaled the fresh air that covered us. “I thought you hated me. Because I left.”   
Brian tapped his fingers on his steering wheel.

“I miss you Elena. And under these circumstances, I wish you had come back because you missed me, not because of AJ. I wish you had come back because you loved me.” 

I didn’t say anything. AJ was right. I did love him. I cared a lot for him. “You really think I am capable of being in love you with due to my past with your cousin?”

Brian turned to me. “You think I care that much about what you did with Kevin. You didn’t even know who I was. Nor who my wife was. I don’t care. I see it like this, I chose you. To give my attention. "

I didn't know what to say. It was times like this I had wished AJ was here. "If my camera shows nobody was in my house. Im yours. If not. Then there still needs to be something done."   
We drove to my house and parked in the alleyway. The security tape had finally been moved. 

We walked up the steps to the 2nd floor. Unlocked the door. The house didn't have that smell. But it didn't smell like home. I allowed Brian to walk in first. My living room still stationed the same. As we made our way to the bathroom, my heart started to beat fast. 

I subconsciously grabbed a hold on Brian's arm as we walked through the apartment. The bathroom door was closed. The light was still on. We needed to go past it to make it to my bedroom to the cameras. 

Once there. We shut the door. Blocking out all the noise from the apartment complex. I sat at my computer and turned it on. 

There was a video on pause. With AJ on it. 

Brian looked at me with concern. "Is this footage from the camera ?" I nodded. "Yea….press play."

Brian pressed the play button. The video started with AJ running around my house singing and dancing. Cleaning up. Folding laundry. He was happy. He had been cooking dinner in this video. Steak and eggs. 

"She is gonna love this food. AJ you have outdone yourself." 

I laughed to myself hiding tears. He was such a crazy person. The music wasnt on in the video as loud as it was when I found him. 

In the video there was a knock on the door. The camera switched to the front door. The camera started to focus in. 

"Kevin? How did he know where I stayed?" I hadnt told him. The only people who knew was the club. And they knew how important my privacy was. 

In the video. AJ and Kevin talked. Argued. Seemed like AJ didnt want to let Kevin in. That's when the fight happened. 

Police mentioned hand Mark's on the front door. Smudges of grease.  
Assuming they were from AJ while he was cooking. AJ and kevin tossed around the living room. Papers were everywhere. 

Brian sped it up. The video was 26 minutes long. Until we noticed kevin pull out a small piece of something. It was a gun. Kevin raised it towards AJ, you dont hear any noise. I watched in horror as the gun was raised, and AJs body hit the floor. I turned my head. This hurt more than anything. 

After kevin pulled the trigger. Kevin picked up AJs body and carried him. The camera was motion sensory so when kevin walked into the bathroom they came on. He laid AJ onto the floor. Turned the shower on hot water. Kevin then began to wash his hands in the sink. He pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and put in in AJs grasp. Following the gun in another hand. The camera soon stopped filming. 

My lip quivered. I tried to hold in sobs. 

"He killed him…. Brian..kevin killed AJ…."   
I choked back more sobs. "We have to go to the police…..we cant let him walk free."

Brian was quiet. "We can try… but kevin has a lot of money Elena. He would be out… and back hers.  
.who did you tell that you lived here??"

I shook my head still trying to not cry. "I dont know…"  
Brian grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me. "You have to remember who you told Elena if you don't, Kevin could come back here!"

"Emily… Emily is the one I told..she stayed here for a few days…. She must be seeing kevin now...and since he had a new piece she decided to come after you. If there is no you in the picture then I'd go back to Kevin. I think Kevin did this and Emily wrote the letter…Brian you have to watch out for Emily. She is not a good person. There are things you dont know about her…."  
Brian seemed to understand. But he didn't care what I mentioned about Emily. 

"Cmon. Let's go home.. keep this footage. We will figure out what to do with it tomorrow…" 

We left the apartment as is. Locked it up and drove back to Brian's. I had lost all urges of appetite. I was tired. The footage of kevin killing AJ played back in my mind the entire night. 

This was the worst day of my life.


	9. Welcome to the playhouse

Once we got home. There was a car out front. A nice BMW. Black. With a license plate "FrnchKitt"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "So she knows where you stay also?" I was referring to Emily. 

Brian parked his car. "She mustve gotten my address from the class roster… you think she is here for me or you?" I was hoping she wasnt here for either of us.

I got out of Brian's jeep and walked up to her. "So do you ever go home?" I asked. 

Emily wore a tight one piece, short booty shorts with knee high boots. Her hair up in a pony tale. dark makeup.   
"Wad hoping if your daddy would come let you out to play. I picked up a gig at the Richardson Estate and needed backup." 

Emily had this grin on her face. One that has proved to be ger slutty girl face. 

"I don't dance like that anymore… and why are you going to Kevin's?" 

Emily shrugged. "I heard he knows how to eat a kitty so I figured he might want some Asian persuasion." 

That was one thing about our club. The girls were all from different ethnicities. Emily was from the Philippines. Kristin was from the USA and so was I. Family oriented from all over

We were a good mixture of the rainbow. All the women desirable. Kevin just couldn't have one of us. Emily didn't show up until after I had left. Kevin never met her. But just by knowing Emily, he would want her. I didn't like Emily, but I wouldn't want Kevin to hurt her. 

 

"So. Why are you here? Class isnt until tomorrow."  
Emily walked circles around me. "Your roomate inticed a dinner tonight. So figured I could come over and grace him and his roommate to a dance. I heard his friend, the tattooed guy with a tongue ring from Florida. " she meant AJ

She didn't want Brian. She wanted AJ. And that right there proved to me she had no idea AJ was even dead. 

"Emily...AJ isnt here anymore...he uh-" the door to the apartment complex broke my sentence.

"Hey ladies cmon in out of the street will ya. I'm making dinner." I invited Emily inside. Walking past Brian. Emily grazed her long finger nails across his chest. "Nice to see you again Brian. Who's your friend?"

I looked at Brian. I was motioning for him to kick her out. Brian reassured she wasnt going to be any trouble.

Brian came up behind me and whispered in my ear  
"relax." His hand touched the lower part of my back. He walked over to nick and introduced the two. 

"Nicky, this is Emily, Emily this is my best friend Nick." Nick greeted Emily with a handshake. From the looks of it, Emily liked what she saw and felt. "You have strong hands love. You any good with them?" Nick started to blush.  
"Well I draw really well." I laughed. He wasnt a virgin but he was very childlike.

"I think she meant for a massage nick." Emily agreed.   
"Oh yes, a nice run down would do you and I some good."

It hit me. Brian invited Emily over. He paid for her. For nick. That's what she meant about for a dance. But she was here for AJ.

I just hoped to God this wasn't going to be a disaster. We all needed a distraction and if anybody could help it would be Emily.


	10. Dance for me

Once inside I shut the door. Emily dropped her purse. The contents fell from it. Condoms,lotions and pills. I looked at her as she picked them up. 

"So exactly what type of party is this supposed to be?" I was trying to wrap my mind around the fact that a ex prostitute turned dancer was now in Brian's house. Nothing good came from Emily's presence. 

She was too much of s party girl.

"A relaxed one..dont worry..the pills are for me..the drinks are for you."

I immediately shook my head. "We arent drinking here." Emily ignored me. "You need to learn self control. If you can handle one glass you will be fine. Turn on some music and dance with me." 

Fuck it. Why not. Nick turned on the music for us. Brian and Nick sat in the folded chairs. Emily handed me a scarf.  
"Give me your hands." I asked Brian nicely. 

Brian played along. He gave me his hands. As I tied his hands in front of him. I felt traced of his fingers touch my skin. "you can't touch. You will have to sit there." 

I slowly began dancing to the music. Slow saxaphone jazz music. I slide off my shirt. Only wearing a black lace bra. I trailed my shirt over Brian's head. I noticed the smile on his face.. I had never really danced for him until now. 

I slowly came out of my jeans. Kicking them aside. I straddled myself forward in Brian's lap. Bending backwards. I felt his hands under my try to hold me. I came up, my hair covered my face only showing my smile. 

"I don't need any help." I bit my bottom lip just for him. I watched as Brian's eyes never left my movement. 

My body grinds to the music in his lap. I felt his throbbing piece quiver under me but not expand. He was holding it in. I brought one of my legs from over Brian's shoulder turning myself around. 

"Give him the missing lollipop."

That was code for sticking his dick in your mouth and sucking him off. 

Emily had every intention to playing tonight.  
My guess this was about to be a swingers party or one on one.


	11. Dream a little dream of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter.

Brian and Nick still had their hands tied. 

I gave a small smile and walked towards Brian. 

I kneeled down in front of Brian, slowly still moving to the music. Pressing my hands on his inner thigh reaching to his member. I felt it flex in his pants. Reaching for his belt buckle, unlatching and pulling the belt off. 

As I was taking his pants off. Emily came over and played with Brian's hair. Kissing him on his neck and nibbling on his earlobe. 

I didn't want to break character so I continued doing what I was doing. Pulling himself out of the zipper section of his pants. He was already swollen. 

I massaged him slowly. Not paying Emily any attention. What I hadn't noticed was Brian's hands were free. Emily untied him. She untied nick as well. 

"Brian, be a doll and put Elena in the chair..spread her legs." 

What the hell was this?

I was still in my panties and bra. What did she think she would accomplish?

I allowed Brian to maneuver me into the chair. He sat on the floor, keeping my legs spread. Placing them above his shoulders. 

Brian's hands caressed my thighs. He wasn't paying Emily any attention. Just me.

"Nicky. Come over here and let my friend suck on your cock baby."

I was about to get up but Brian kept me down. "Relax." I stared at Brian. I had never done a 4 some before. I was only a dancer. This was new to me. 

Nick came over to me. His hands were a lot bigger than Brian's. He was also taller. Brian let one of my hands go, Nick was already prepared with his pants off. 

For a young guy. he was able to be standing at attention. 

Emily made her way towards Brian and pulled the rest of his pants down. Kissing his neck.. never his lips. She made her way down to Brian's cock and made it disappear in her mouth. 

Nick grabbed the back of my head and motioned for me to do the same. Brian played with my inner thigh. Kissing and blowing until he came close to my clit area. 

Flicking his tongue lightly. Bringing his lips close for suction. I squirmed in my seat. I felt his lips trail on the edge.

Brian still held one of my hands. I wanted him to let go of my hands. I played along with Nick’s own until Emily gave instruction some more. 

She raised herself up on top of Brian as she positioned him under me, while I sat on the chair. I wanted to keep going with him. While Brian was beneath me, Emily straddled brian, and I had to straddle his face. This was all a little much. But something told me to keep going. As long as I didn’t have to encounter Nick, I did not care. 

 

Emily tried to make herself seem more desirable with Brian, bouncing on top of him, swinging her hair, going all out. Brian wasn’t even inside of her. Emily liked to tease before doing the actual deed. 

Right before emily was about to take brian inside of her. He stopped her. Standing up all the way and taking me with him to the couch. Emily tried to follow but Brian stopped her. "Go finish nick. That's what I paid you for. You're for him."

Emily made her way back towards nick. He was sitting in the chair. Emily started to play with him before getting anything done. 

Brian laid me on the couch. '.what about them?"

Brian straddled himself between my wetness. "You're all I care about. Pay them no attention. "

Brian leaned in to kiss me as he thrust himself inside me. 

7 months of missing him.   
7 months of wondering what he felt like. As he caressed my skin inching inside me deeper, he was taking my breath. Our bodies were closer, brian held himself up over me. One hand against my neck and the other positioning against my clit.

Every movement felt like the first time. I glanced over to nick and emily .and she had him in the chair. Her body bounced up and down. Brian turned my head away. 

"Just look at me. Not nick. Not emily. Just me."

Ending his conversation with a kiss. Brian's pace became harder and faster. 

I felt him climax multiple times, but he never stopped. He was still hard. Everything exposed was sensitive to the touch.

My nipples were hard, when he kiss them, they would send trails of shivers down my back. Brian kissed every inch of me. Making his way down to my legs, spreading them as if I was doing the splits. 

"Hold your legs. "

I did as he asked. Brian licked his fingers then proceeded to motion them back and forth on my clit. At this point I could explode any minute. 

Pressing his body closer to mine while still in between my legs, brian shoved himself inside me over more, along with touching my clit with a vibrating sensation. Emily had given him a vibrator. 

As brian pulled himself in and out, he never removed the vibrator. The speed was up full blast. 

The both of us moaning, our bodies in sync. Sweat dripped from his body to mine. 

"Come for me , Elena. "  
The vibrator made my clit area so sensitive I felt it orgasm beneath his hands. Brian continued to come inside me. I still hadn't.

Gripping my hips and forcing himself in, Brian hit a spot that had always been touched. 

Gasping for air moaning his name. I was about to come for him. 

The room was filled with everyone reaching their high. Finishing with Brian collapsing on top of me. Soon passing out. 

The music stopped and I heard a call of my name. "Elena? Girl hello??? Snap out of it!"

I must've blacked out. I was holding the scarf in hands and Brian was trying to get my attention. 

"Wh-what happened?" I looked around.. clothes were still on..Brian was still in the chair. Nick was still in his. Emily stood next to me. 

"You blacked out. For like a minute…."

I shook my head. So we didn't have sex.. nobody touched anybody. 

"I'm sorry… I gotta go to the bathroom….excuse me." 

I left in a hurry to go to the bathroom… once there. I threw up in the toilet. I instantly felt sick.


	12. Spend the night

I sat in the bathroom for a minute before getting up and opening the door. I became face to face with Brian.

"Are you ok?" His concern soothed me a bit. "Yea. I'm fine.. must've been something in that drink." 

Brian handed me a bottle of water  
"Yea despite Emily's party favors. I think she spiked our drinks. Dinner is about done. Why don't we just chill for the night. " 

I followed Brian down to the kitchen to get ready for dinner. I just wanted to lay down and go to bed nothing else. 

*after dinner*

Emily managed to get Brian to allow her to stay over. She needed to drive a while the next day and figured a good nights rest would be better. Brian and I piled in his bed while Emily took to the couch. 

"I don't doubt that Emily is going to jump Nick's bones tonight. The way she was looking at him." Brian said laying on his back. I faced him. The covers of the bed draped over my hips. 

"Dont be shocked if she ends up in this room tonight trying to bang both of us…" Brian looked at me to see if I was joking. 

"Really?" I nodded.

"Emily loves men, but she has had some fun times with some girls."

Brian sat up on his elbows. "Have you?"

I titled my head in agreement. "A few times. Because it was what kevin wanted. And also because i was curious."

Brian laughed. "So that's why you havent tried to have sex with me. You been with women. I should have guessed." 

I laughed and knew he was kidding. "Brian nothing on this earth would make me want to have a relationship with a woman. Fun yea. But I'd be loyal to one man only. Besides. Some girls like just having sex with girls. We are softer. Smoother..and not as rough."

Brian inched closer to me touching my shoulder down to my stomach. 

"Like this?"

I nodded in agreement.  
"Sort of. I guess you can say that a woman can always do what a man won't. " Brian's facial expression changed. 

"How can I change your mind?" I smiled and sat up in position to straddle his waist. 

"Let's see."

It wasnt long before Brian demanded that I take my shirt off. I didnt have on a bra. He cupped my breasts in his hands softly and massaged them.

God I missed him. 

Pulling me closer. Brian started to kiss my neck. Etching out small circles on my skin. in the crease of my neck. I felt him stiffen beneath me. 

Twirling me on my back Brian held himself up. "You're going to wish you hadnt left me for 7 months."


	13. I love you

Brian placed his lips onto mine. We tangled in between the covers. The rest of our clothes had come of. I wasn't the only one that missed being in company. He had missed me too. 

Our time together wasn't the same. He wasn't rough during sex. He was very gentle. We didn't have to be every time. 

At the end of it, Brian hit me with the I love you.

I stroked the side of his face. "I love you too." As we laid in the bed together. "You mean all it took was a visit from your frenemy for you to tell me you loved me." 

"It's not that I couldn't say it, I just know how this goes. Brian you can't fall in love with someone like me. Former dancer.. and your cousin is-"

"Was.. you had something with him..kevin is not in the picture anymore. I am. And I want us to be together." 

Usually that meant a woman has found a happy ending right? We still needed to go to the police with my security footage to put kevin away. Which means if he is taken to trial I would probably have to testify. There was so much to do. It was going to be stressful. I could tell Brian didn't want me to go through it alone.

The next few weeks were insane. I sent in the tape without a name. I was afraid. I didnt need Brian in this mess.. kevin was his cousin..I knew with everything. Brian still loved his cousin as family. Not so much as a friend

Kevin was arrested for 1st degree murder. AJs family finally had justice for AJ. But realizing he didnt need to die and that he didnt want to die hurt the most.. 

Emily and nick started seeing one another. She finally gave up on trying to give Brian some kitty cat. 

Brian and I were finally together without kevin in the way. I still had ties to the girls at the club. I would help out ever so often. With choreography. Brian didn't want me trying to get clients. No matter how good the money is. We didnt need anybody's money but our own. It was just us. And the 2 of us was pretty much all we needed. 

**6 months later**


End file.
